


【楼台】茱 萸

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 楼台 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	【楼台】茱 萸

一个现代AU，和上次的没什么联系

爱护心灵，拒绝插刀

 

 

 

 

 

“生活缺乏自律，精神一塌糊涂。”

 

对于他独在异乡的生活状况，明楼在进门1分钟后中肯地给出了评价。明台不满于家长搞这种突然袭击，正要抗议，一眼瞥见对方眼下淡淡阴影，想来也是坐了十几个小时的飞机、脚刚沾地就一路直奔这里，已经跑到嘴边的抱怨被他咽了下去。

 

“今天不上课？”

 

明楼手边没带什么行李，就好像出差途中顺便来他这儿查个寝；他松了口气却也有些空落落，嘴上理直气壮：

 

“昨天开始放春假。”

“放假了怎么不回家？”

“多大的人了动不动就回家，同学会笑话我的。”

“那你也该打个电话回来。”

 

明楼脱下风衣，左看右看找不到地方放，衣架和椅背上都堆满了各种不知洗没洗过的衣物，再也没有一块地方留给一件外套。见他皱眉，明台眼疾手快地抢过那件衣服在手里折了三折，而后郑重其事地搁到一片凌乱的床角，似乎那才是整个房间里唯一还算干净的角落；明楼简直要被他气笑了，伸手一把扣住弟弟的下巴，端详了一番洁白下颌上不羁地冒出来的一层薄薄青茬，挑眉道：“不修边幅。”

明台穿着背心睡裤、头发乱七八糟，脸上只有一双眼睛是亮堂的，一看也是一早就窝在屋里没有出门见人的打算，嘴角残留的一点痕迹大约是没冲干净的牙膏。他被明楼拽进浴室，战战兢兢地站好。

 

“你的剃须膏呢。”

 

他看着明楼在镜柜里东翻西找，好一会儿才反应过来：

 

“用完了，还没买……”

 

明楼皱眉，见他一脸的无辜，叹口气低下头去打开热水，一边拿起洗脸池边半块香皂打湿在手心里。明台感觉到那双手带着温暖、湿润和芬芳的滑腻抚上自己的脸，慢慢地润湿整个下巴直至脖颈；他仿佛一只小狗被细心地照料毛皮，无比地安心舒适。

 

“别动。”

 

明楼无视了全身防水的智能电动产品，而是从柜里翻出一把防备不时之需、但从未真正用过的剃刀，一手捏着他的下巴，一下一下，慢慢地动作。他一动不动地仰着脸，任由锋利的刀片在皮肤表面呼啸而过；明楼的脸近在咫尺，他离家近一年，忽然对陪伴了自己迄今人生中大半时光的人顿生熟悉又陌生之感，心里一乱就闭上了眼。

 

“怎么，还想英勇就义啊。”

 

明楼话中带笑，手上没有停顿，没多久已经清理完毕，还拧了把热毛巾连带下巴脖子和脸一道抹了遍，用力之大弄得明台哎哟直叫。精致脸庞本就尚存稚嫩，打理干净看来凭空又小了几岁，明楼满意地捏了捏他的鼻子。

 

等到两人把房间清理完毕，日头已经升上半空。他本来计划着过个没有计划的一天，明楼的到来打乱了一切。兄弟二人在家都不是会主动捡家务来做的人，此情此景却也别无选择；他只当是明楼实在对他的懒散看不下去不得不以身作则，顺便逼他学习独自生活的正确路线。他穿着最后一件没有被扔进洗衣机的T恤，和明楼通力合作，好不容易把被子完整塞进干净被套里，窗外鸟语花香，阳光铺了满床，他只想一头钻进被褥里再也不起来：

 

“哥，好饿呀。”

“家里有什么就吃什么。”

“有外卖单。”

“你这小子，平常就是这么过日子的？”

“我不会做饭，你又不是不知道。”

“不会做你不能学吗？”

“我学业繁重！没时间。”

 

明楼毫不买账地哼了一声。房子当初是明镜挑的，环境优美交通方便，厨卫卧储一应俱全甚至还带个漂亮的小花园，但因为明台不会打理，现在成了野草乐园。明楼拎着他寻到厨房，翻箱倒柜从冷冻室旮旯找到一盒速食意面，看了看还没过保质期，于是开火烧水下了锅；没有其他配菜明楼又亲自煎了两个蛋，吃的时候全推到明台那半边桌子，说是上了年纪以后不喜欢那股蛋腥味儿。看着坐在对面的兄长用塑料餐叉吃着速食面条，慢条斯理不慌不忙，仿佛两人正置身高级餐馆，盘中盛的是精美珍馐而非微波快餐，明台吮着温热的蛋汁，感觉这个画面充满了超现实的戏剧感，没憋住笑了出来，明楼瞪他一眼，又吞下一叉面条。

 

 

“哥，你看这件好看嘛。”

 

他躺在沙发上伸长了手，把购物页面凑到正在书桌前查看他课业的明楼面前。明楼接过手机凑近看了会儿，皱眉道：

 

“价格好看，衣服不好看。”

 

明台一把拿回手机，悻悻然道：

 

“代沟！”

 

明楼不置可否地笑了笑，也不反驳，一边翻着他这学期的课本，问道：

 

“想家吗。”

 

沙发上一阵沉默，而后是辗转翻身的声音。

 

“一个人寂寞的话，多交交朋友。但是要找可靠的，别去结交些狐朋狗友，没好处。”

“我又不是小孩子了。”

“交女朋友了没？”

“啊？没……啊。是谁一直在说‘要以学业为重，不许拈花惹草’来着？”

“我也说过规矩是死的，人是活的。你还年轻，大哥怕你憋坏了。”

“憋什么，我可以自己解决！”

 

明楼忽然乐不可支地笑起来。意识到自己挖了个坑给自己跳的明台羞恼不已，嚷嚷着要跟姐姐告状，说大哥不让他学好。

 

 

“什么时候考的持枪证？”

“上个月拿到的。有个一起来的同学，在国内时候就认识，过来以后第二个月就在市中心遇到劫匪……现在还躺在医院。”

“……嗯。不管怎么说，一个人出门在外，安全最重要。这里很多东西，毕竟和家里不同。”

 

气候更是不同。昼夜温差有如换季，夜深后更是天凉如水。明楼将他揽进怀里，把被子紧了紧，又沉声叮嘱：

 

“你万事小心，不要伤到自己就行。”

“嗯。大哥放心。”

“睡吧。”

 

 

等他醒来，天已经很亮，整洁的房间与往日天壤之别，提醒他并不是做了一场梦。床铺的另一半是空的。床头柜上的便条字迹刚劲，掷地有声：

 

『好好学习，认真生活。』

 

再看，纸条下面还压着张信用卡，在晨光里闪闪发亮。

 

——呸！这就想收买我。他气鼓鼓地翻身从枕头底下摸出手机，滑开屏幕，页面上正是他看中好几天的那件衣服。正如明楼所说，它是那么地平淡无奇却又价格不菲，怎么看都透着一股名牌欺诈的味道；像大哥这样一个作风谨慎、品味稳重的男人，是在怎么样想象了这件衣服穿在他身上的样子之后，才得出这样的结论的呢？不得而知。或许，在明楼的眼里，弟弟本就应该是人群之中最鲜艳耀眼、出落不凡的那一个……想起自己时不时的叛逆和顶撞，他的眼睛一热，默默地把脸埋进臂弯里——如果心里没有沉甸甸地装着一个人，你永远不会明白。

 

 

：您好，这里是客服031号，有什么能帮到您的吗？

：不好意思，昨天我的订单能取消吗？那件衣服我还是不想要了。

：确定要取消吗？但是系统显示您已经付过款了呀。

：咦？

 

 

//.END.


End file.
